A special Christmas
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Bartok spends the Holiday in the company of someone very special. No flames please


A/N: I don't own Bartok or Zozi , just my character. I hope you enjoy this

"I wouldn't mind the snow so much if it didn't have to be so cold. The snow if nice and everything but-"

"Don't you see, that's one of the great things about winter. You get to cuddle up to that special someone to keep warm." Nadia said pulling Bartok close.

"Yeah, there's that part of it." He replied enjoying the moment. There was a moment in which they both stood silent holding onto each other, neither one felt the arctic wind rush past them. Finally, they parted and Nadia shivered.

"Guess we'd better move inside, we'll sit by the fire and warm up, We can have hot chocolate just like we always used to. I tell ya what Nad, I'm glad to have you back." He walked inside with his arms around the slightly shorter female bat.

Once inside, Bartok offered her a chair and sat down next to her.

"I can't say I haven't missed this, just the two of us, enjoying the holiday together. I love you so much." She said cuddling up to him.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever realize." Bartok didn't have to say it, Nadia knew by the look in his eyes, They would be content to get lost in the moment holding each other. Nadia knew his love for her was real and although he hadn't much to give, his love was always enough for her.

" Can I see the tree you were talking about?" Sh asked suddenly, grinning as she formulated her plan.

"Sure, I had Zozi set it up over here." He pulled her out of her seat gently he knew what she was up to, but he had taken special measures this time and he was ready.

As they approached the tree Nadia gazed at the sight, bulbs of every color covered the tree, tiny Christmas present shaped ornaments placed carefully on the branches with small rocking horses and reindeer.

"Well, I'm just gonna go in and get us some hot chocolate, we've got some Christmas cookies too if ya want I could bring one out." He offered. Nadia turned to him smiling.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." As Bartok left Nadia set to work.

She searched under the tree for the special gift.

Every year Bartok would work very hard to get her wonderful gifts, and every year Nadia managed to find this particular gift and unwrap it early, She would give Bartok a sweet smile and a kiss, trying to persuade him to allow her to open it, he would usually give in.

Nadia knew if she could find it, he would have to let her open it.

"What are you doin' Nad?" Bartok said from behind her.

"N-Nothing, I was just admiring the branches" She smiled nervously.

"You- you were admiring the branches, okay, sure." He said carrying the tray over to her and handing her a small cup.

"Thank you" She said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

The two bats sipped their drinks in silence for a few moments as Nadia eyed the tree for any sign of the gift.

Bartok saw what she was doing and looked down at the floor placing his cup on the tray, he sighed sadly.

"What's the matter Sweetheart?" Nadia asked concerned placing her head on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I-I know what you're looking for and, you're not gonna find it. It's not there." he said turning from her.

"oh, well, I suppose I'll just have to-"

"No, Nad, I wasn't able to get the one special thing this year."

"Bartok, all the gifts you give me, are special, because you really put a lot of thought into them. You don't have to get me anything, your love is really all I need. All I'll ever need. As long as I have you, that's the best gift of all."

She meant every word she said to him. They had had a long distance relationship for quite sometime and his absence only made her love stronger.

Bartok smiled sadly.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. It means a lot to me that your so understanding and, I tell ya something else, I'm a lucky bat to have a girl like you. I do feel bad about it though. I mean, you deserve the world, you give everything and ask for nothing back. That's why I want you to have wonderful things. I just couldn't this time."

"I understand, you shouldn't feel bad. You did the best you could to get this far. I'm proud of you. Anyway, you didn't ask to get sick like you did. I would rather you have spent the money on being well than material things. You mean the most to me." She said remembering the letter Zozi had sent her, She had never been so frightened as when she read it.

Nadia yawned. She was beginning to feel the effects of the hot chocolate and the late hour.

"I think I'm going to head to bed Love, after all tomorrow is Christmas, a day to wake up bright and early and see what the new day brings." She said standing up.

"I'll walk ya" Bartok took her hand and lead her to the room where he kissed her goodnight and returned to the sitting room where he slept in Zozi's chair.

Nadia found it difficult to sleep after thinking about how she had nearly lost the only one she had ever felt this way about. She left Paris as soon as the letter arrived, canceling everything to be at his bedside.

Zozi was surprised to find her knocking at the door soon after.

Bartok had always been so strong and brave but what she saw entering his room that day was devastating to her.

"H-how is he?" She had asked Zozi as they entered.

"Not good, he seems to be getting worse and I haven't the slightest idea what to do for him, I've never known him to be this-" Zozi's voice trailed off.

Nadia approached his bed quietly Zozi stood silently in the doorway.

She placed her hand softly on his head.

"He's burning up, we've got to do something for him, have you tried the cool cloths on his head?"

"Several times, he doesn't leave it on. I try to do it while he sleeps for a few minutes but it's not enough. I've had a doctor come take a look and he told me that it really doesn't look good. His condition is too tenuous at this point. I was also advised to not expect much in the way of positive outcomes." there was a short pause.

"But, he doesn't know Bartok the way you and I do. He'll fight it. He's got to." Zozi said quietly.

"You're right, Of course you're right, I shouldn't doubt him." Nadia said and leaned in to kiss his head.

"N-Nad, what're you-" He said weakly opening his eyes,

"Shh, be still, you need rest to get your strength back. You'll need it to get better,"

"Nadia, wake up, come on now" She opened her eyes to find Bartok beside her.

"What's wrong?" She said alarmed.

"I was kinda hopin' you'd tell me. I heard ya over here cryin'" Nadia touched her face and realized that it was wet from her tears.

"Nothing, just a bad dream is all. I'm okay. What time is it?"

"Just after eight in the morning. Merry Christmas." After getting up , they made their way to the tree to open presents.

Nadia smiled as she handed Bartok an envelope.

"Merry Christmas Love, I hope you'll like this." She said eagerly waiting for his reaction.

Bartok reached in and pulled out a pair of tickets.

"Paris, wow, Ya know, I've always wanted to go. Now we can be there together. It's perfect."

"There are so many wonderful things I can show you" She said happily.

"And we'll see it all." Bartok handed her a small box and watched as she untied the ribbon.

"I hope you like it. It's not much but-" Nadia's eyes widened as she saw the necklace inside. A golden heart on a gold chain with two small stones in the center.

"Emerald and sapphire" She gasped throwing her arms around his neck.

"Nad, Nad, chocking, not breathing" He said and coughed as she released him.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I was a little excited is all. Thank you so much. It's beautiful. I thought you couldn't get anything 'special' this year" she said with a side glance while putting on the necklace.

"Well, that's somethin' I had to work hard for sure, like I said, you deserve the world. After everything you've done for me I could never thank you enough. But, wait here a sec." He said standing up and suddenly took to the air and Nadia watched is awe as he landed on the tree near an ornament she hadn't noticed the night before.

When he rejoined her, he brought the ornament in the shape of a drum and sat it down in front of her but didn't sit.

"Nadia, I'll never know what exactly I did to earn your love but I'm glad I did it. Of all the things I've done wrong in my life, it's time to do something right. After what you said last night when I told you I couldn't get you that one gift, I know that now is the perfect time to do this." He looked into her bright blue eyes. "The thing about you finding the presents every time, is I've learned from it, I put it in a place I knew you wouldn't look." He gestured to the tiny instrument. He pulled it open and knelt down.

"Nadia, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, loving girl I've had the true pleasure of being with, I always tell you how much I love you, words are not enough. I want to show you, everyday of my life what you mean to me. Will you give me forever to show you all the love I have for you, Will you Marry me?"

Nadia was silent for a moment as she took in the moment.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Bartok chuckled.

"Very"

"I didn't think you were ever going to ask me, Yes, Oh I can't believe-" She sobbed happily as the ring matching the stones in her necklace was placed on her finger.

"I'm so happy, Bartok you have made this the best Christmas of my life!" She said kissing him.

"The best Christmas so far. Merry Christmas Nadia. I love you." He said holding her in his arms.

"Merry Christmas my Love. I love you too."


End file.
